Cooking surfaces such as frying pans are usually greased with cooking oil or with a solid such as butter or margarine to provide a non-stick cooking surface. The solids are applied with a knife or spatula. Oil is usually poured from a bottle, or sprayed from a pressurized spray can. Oil poured from a bottle is not directed at a precise area, but instead flows over the entire cooking surface. Spray cans are wasteful, potentially dangerous when used near flame, environmentally harmful because of the necessary propellant, and a disposal problem. Barbeque grills are still another problem. They are often used without lubrication, so food often sticks to the grill rods. This is wasteful and troublesome.
It is an object of this invention to provide a combination container and applicator for applying a film of oil to a cooking surface to provide a non-stick cooking surface, and for applying the film selectively to a precise area without overcoating or wasteful spraying.